


[MOR] Methinks 'tis a Bitter Heart's Work

by jokeannnne



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: A discussion of jealousy and of bitter hearts, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, during sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 14:31:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17624189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jokeannnne/pseuds/jokeannnne
Summary: 《我猜是因为苦涩》“也许你的天赋堪称平庸，但这颗心可不。它总是使我不解，又使我惊叹，我猜是因为苦涩。”现代AU，维也纳男男现场搞给，没有故事性并且能酸掉人大牙，充分展现出了我善于把黄梗搞萎的特长。【莫/萨向描写，有萨/莫行为提及。】





	[MOR] Methinks 'tis a Bitter Heart's Work

沙漠里  
我看见一个生物，赤条条，像只畜牲，  
蹲在地上，  
手里捧着他的心，  
在吃。

“好吃吗，朋友？” 我问，  
“很苦——很苦，”他答；  
“可我喜欢  
因为它很苦，  
因为它是我的心。”

 

********

莫扎特发现他手腕上的伤疤纯属偶然。

 

这是不可避免的事情，萨列里甚至从未想过隐瞒，但他没有想到这一天会来得这么快。凡是被莫扎特碰过的东西都会围绕着他加速旋转，仿佛他凡人的身体里承载着宇宙的某种引力。事情开始于他们之间又一次突发奇想的情事，只不过这一次莫扎特率先把萨列里抵在墙上，自告奋勇地宣布要做“服务的那一方”，并为此感到得意透顶。

 

对此萨列里发出嗤笑：“别扯了，你根本不会和男人做。”

 

莫扎特大喊着“污蔑！”，“污蔑！”，又咧嘴一笑，仿佛就此解决了所有争端。然后他像个间歇性耳聋的青春期男孩一样，得意洋洋地伸手去扯萨列里的皮带。

 

萨列里很快就退让了，没有理由，一如既往。此时距离他们第一次搞起来才刚刚过满三个月，在那之前莫扎特对他展开过短暂又拙劣的追求：玫瑰、晚餐、花园里的蜡烛和吉他曲，诸如此类。萨列里对这一切都嗤之以鼻，以近乎冷酷的态度驳回。后来事情还是自然而然地发生了——性。廉价、低俗，庸常、平平无奇。

 

尽管萨列里从来都没有承认过，但他明白这一切是为什么发生。他的爱情不需要玫瑰和浪漫的装点，并且早在它们出现之前，他就已经别无选择。桀骜不驯的天赋，无法被驯服的灵魂——这些才是让安东尼奥·萨列里向凶手献上屠刀的缘由，并且心悦诚服。

 

与萨列里不同，在此之前莫扎特只交过女朋友，许多个，并且差一点儿就结婚了。黑发的音乐家偶尔怀疑自己只是这位浪子感情生活中的一段插曲，一个“新奇体验”。毕竟莫扎特的人格永远被激情驾驭，是彻头彻尾的享乐主义者。他的身体与心灵双双缺乏管教（或者可以说是处于对童年永恒的叛逆之中），善于将一手好牌打烂。然而哪怕他把命运的筹码接二连三的丢出窗外，也总能想出些别的法子接着挥霍。萨列里对此不屑一顾、冷嘲热讽，甚至有心看他落魄出丑。在他的心中，复仇的火焰永不熄灭，使他快活。

 

“你总是很痛苦，安东尼奥，我能看出来。”某一次莫扎特突然这样说。他在床上总叫他安东尼奥：“你的眼睛很冷，就像我用力敲出的高A一样脆，可我不喜欢。然而我知道它们是能够显出甜蜜的，仿佛调了蜜，又仿佛铁片里掺入提琴的音色。刚才我们做爱时我便看见了，所以我知道你是快乐的——如果不快乐，那这一切就毫无意义。你为什么不能快乐一些？”

 

多么愚蠢的问题，萨列里冷笑：莫扎特总是问一些蠢问题。他甚至还用“做爱”这个老套掉牙的词。

 

萨列里是个挑剔的人，可也并非时时刻刻如此。此刻他就不怎么挑剔——此刻萨列里懒洋洋的躺在床上，价值三百欧元的意大利毛呢长裤不知所踪，上半身的装束却称得上整齐。他看着自己金发的敌人：莫扎特一言不发地吐掉嘴里的东西，又漫不经心地抹了抹嘴唇。天才的嘴唇此时湿润透了，鲜艳又锋利。于是一切都顺眼起来，包括那头看起来太刺眼的黄毛——你很难讨厌一个刚刚给你口交过的床伴，哪怕你时不时地怀疑对方可能是个直男。

 

所以萨列里任由莫扎特像对待女人一样对待他：解开他的衬衫，耳鬓厮磨，给予过分甜腻的吻。之前他们也做过几次，只不过两人的位置调换，萨列里从来都没有脱掉过上衣：他觉得没有必要。这倒不是因为某种老套的黄金打炮守则，只不过是因为莫扎特没有要求。要是这位无所畏惧的天才最终反倒被男人的胸毛吓退，这个故事就堪称美妙了，萨列里漫不经心地想，立刻被脑海里的喜剧画面取悦到了。

 

“你走神啦！”莫扎特发现了，报复性地在他身上啃啃咬咬，发出一般埋怨一半撒娇的嘀咕。萨列里毫不抵抗，发出安抚的哼哼声：他一向是个温柔的情人，善于调动气氛，懂得控制分寸，可是面对莫扎特时却不尽然。唯独在莫扎特面前，他心甘情愿地受欲望驱使，也被同样的东西扼住脖颈，蛮横、粗暴乃至充满愤恨，时时刻刻与某个看不见的死敌搏斗，命悬一线。对此，莫扎特一点儿也不介意。他善于接纳，追逐新奇，却从未执着于萨列里所无法给予的东西。萨列里觉得这样很好。

 

莫扎特甚至知道他的嫉妒。萨列里对此供认不讳。

 

这一次却不太一样，这一次由莫扎特提供“服务”。莫扎特的吻太多，而萨列里太驯服，被轻而易举地脱了个干净，也被凝视。这太烫了，他想，几乎要皱起眉头。这时莫扎特把他的双手别过头顶，俯下身来亲吻他——就好像下一刻就要掏出柳钉，将萨列里钉在木桩上那样。他这样想着，反倒打开双腿将情人拉得更近，赤裸的皮肤撞上皮裤冰冷光滑的触感（廉价，庸俗，过气……词语一个接一个地冒出来）。

 

正是这时，莫扎特的手指摸上他手腕上的伤疤——萨列里比他更早意识到这一点。那是一道竖在他左手手腕上的白痕，细而长，扭曲蜿蜒，愈合得很不好，以至于显得狰狞。这是因为萨列里不懂包扎，又企图用粘得过紧的创可贴挽救的后果。

 

“是因为我吗？”莫扎特端详了一会儿才发问，然后立刻自己回答了：“是因为我。”他声音笃定，眼里坦荡光明；一个审判的法官。

 

这是不可避免的事情，萨列里甚至从未想过隐瞒。最为令他惊讶的是，即将脱口而出的忏悔并未让他感到为难。于是他继续顺着情欲的浪潮漂浮，点头，弯曲脚背，把早已被自己缠住的金发男人拉进一个主动的亲吻。他的声音沾染了欢愉，甚至是有些甜蜜的：“是因为你，亲爱的，也是因为一个错误。”

 

“一个错误？”莫扎特反问，却没有被冒犯：“我以为安东尼奥·萨列里从不犯错，一切都是精心演练，一切都早有准备。”

 

“那你就太低估自己了，阿玛迪乌斯·莫扎特。”

 

“哦，安东尼奥，恰恰相反。”莫扎特亲昵地咬住他的耳垂，低低的发笑：“我确信自己对你的影响，也许已经到了狂妄自大的地步。我确信你爱我，因为如果不是这样，这一切都毫无意义——这话是我以前也曾经说过的。你当然爱我，可这爱是苦的，并且是一种有毒的苦。这苦独此一份，这我也是知道的——你的学生不乏天才，你的苦涩却唯独给我。”

 

“不是给你，莫扎特。是给我自己的。”萨列里回答他：“这苦涩充满了我的心。它撕扯，啃食，不知疲倦，只对我。”

 

“这就是证明吗？”莫扎特像拨动一根琴弦那样抚弄那到细长的疤痕，同时另一只手也没有停下开阔疆土，手指已经探入柔软潮湿的腹地。

 

萨列里轻轻地哼了一声，像承受苦难一样承受着欢愉：“我宁愿它是，可是不，这诚然是一次失误。我早就考虑过这么做，自从与你相遇就日日夜夜考虑，但我从未真的下手。你敢相信吗？我就这样拿着我的裁纸刀——加斯曼老师送给我的，像一把玩具刀的小玩意儿——几乎每天都要拿着。我无数次想象它划进血管的模样，几乎为此着迷，可我从未真的下定决心，只是因为抛开它的那一刻抖得太厉害，反而划开了手腕。血管开裂的声音轻而迷人，你能想象吗？就像割开一卷崭新的谱纸那样。血浆冒出出来的那一瞬间不仅没有恐惧，甚至连痛苦都没有。但是，我从未像那时一样厌恶过我自己——我做了真正懦弱的一件事，哪怕不是出于本意。我企图剜去自己的痛苦，而不是忍受它。我有什么资格？”

 

萨列里顿了一下，却没有停顿很久：“不，我没有资格。我要这苦涩，我要这仇恨；它比爱与欢乐都要可靠得多。我会抱着它，就像抱着一团小小的火。它会毁灭我，同时暖我的手指。” 萨列里喃喃地说。他乘着波光粼粼的欢愉的浪潮，在其中沉沉浮浮，浪花激起的浮沫却是苦涩的，像尼罗河水酿成的啤酒：“这就是我为自己选择的路，莫扎特，它永远没有尽头。

 

“你真傲慢。你不愿意臣服于这快乐。”上帝的宠儿发出谴责，同时宣布：“而我，我为快乐而活。”

 

然后他就不再说了，柔顺的舌头探入萨列里的身体。那双被缪斯亲吻的双手早已放开了萨列里的双臂，按着他的大腿两侧，不容分说地将他打开。萨列里下意识地呜咽了一下，感受着这一切：两片薄薄的唇，一个不够灵活（并且高得有点过分了）的鼻子，细细密密的呼吸——无数种不属于他的东西涌入，向每一个角落蔓延，刺痛他，温暖他，几乎媲美他心中的火。

 

“是的，莫扎特，我不愿意臣服。我的心是苦的，这是因为你，并且我也甘愿，但你控制不了你的猎物。如果我试图逃开，如果我向快乐俯首，我就会永远失去自己，所以我不。”

 

“好吧，安东尼奥，我想你是对的。……你不能放开你的心。”莫扎特蜜色的双眸仍然钳着他，调整姿势，与他交换一个了咸的、安东尼奥·萨列里味道的吻——一整片海洋从他的嘴唇上滴落。在海的包裹之下，萨列里听见他说：“也许你的天赋堪堪只算得上平庸，但你的这颗心可不。它总是使我不解，又使我惊叹，我猜是因为苦涩。”

 

“是因为苦涩。”萨列里赞同道，少见的没有被刺痛：“这并非庸才的特权，但是，它确实是你所无法拥有的。”

 

然后莫扎特不再说话了，一心一意地在他的猎物身上撒播欢愉——可是萨列里知道他是同意的。苦涩和灾难共同造就的英雄有许许多多，其中甚至有他们的老师、同事甚至学生，音乐的缪斯将在她的殿堂里把他们一一陈列；雪白的石膏和鲜红的血。莫扎特不是这样的存在。他永远变不成一件圣物，哪怕在缪斯的怀里都不肯睡去，夜夜起来，围着人类的篝火跳舞。他是祭坛上的羔羊也是受祭的神灵，一次又一次饮下毒酒，从不死去，只是专心奏响他的乐器，正如现在。

 

一切都恰到好处。性。痛苦。欢愉。爱。它们灌满他苦涩的心。

 

沃尔夫冈·阿玛迪乌斯·莫扎特永远在逼近，并且将一次又一次地将他刺穿。萨列里觉得这样很好；他将迎上前去，永远忍受——永远如此。他无法抗拒，但他也同样无法被驯化，无法被压垮，就像现在。

 

这是一颗苦涩的、使人痛苦的心，但是安东尼奥·萨列里凭借着它就将永远活着。

 

 

-END-


End file.
